A Fangirl Gave To Me
by Braco Boy
Summary: Roxas needs to work on his lyrics...


So, apparently someone was so sad they decided to apply the months of the year with the freaking organization. Wow….I wonder how long it took them to think of that? Anyways, I was thinking, and decided to get all the things that make fanfiction….what it is and talk about it in this one fic. And I did it in song!

* * *

Roxas walked on to the stage and stared at the huge crowd. He made a weak, shy cuogh and looked around for a moment before talking a breath. The crowd was full of young girl, each on with a excited face all over them.

"Uhm," he muttered into the microphone. "Hello, I'm Roxas A. Nobody, and I'm here to entertain you."

The crowd is pleased. He could here his name being screamed out by dozens of adoring fans.

"Well, I hope you all like it," Roxas said nervously as he took a deep breath. The crowd clapped and cheered him on.

Roxas smiled and pulled out a few sheets of paper. He looked over to the guitarist, Slash, and gave him the sign that it was now time to start the song.

He coughed once more and began to sing;

_On the first day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_A really poor made sex filled one shot._

_On the second day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the third day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot. _

_On the fourth day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the fifth day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_Five good reviews! (update soon!)_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the sixth day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_A story without a real plot,_

_Five good reviews!_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the seventh day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_OC's (cough) Mary Sues,_

_A story without a real plot,_

_Five good reviews!_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the eighth day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_Axel in every other fan fic,(got it memorized?)_

_OC's (cough) Mary Sues,_

_A story without a real plot,_

_Five good reviews!_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the ninth day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_A guy getting pregnant,_

_Axel in every other fan fic,_

_OC's (cough) Mary Sues,_

_A story without a real plot,_

_Five good reviews!_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the tenth day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_A really random character death,_

_A guy getting pregnant,_

_Axel in every other fan fic,_

_OC's (cough) Mary Sues,_

_A story without a real plot,_

_Five good reviews!_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the eleventh day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_Saix being a kiss-ass,_

_A really random character death,_

_A guy getting pregnant,_

_Axel in every other fan fic,_

_OC's (cough) Mary Sues,_

_A story without a real plot,_

_Five good reviews!_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the twelfth day of the month, a fan girl gave to me;_

_Saix being a kiss-ass,_

_Marluxia being absolutely FABULOUS,_

_A really random character death,_

_A guy getting pregnant,_

_Axel in every other fan fic,_

_OC's (cough) Mary Sues,_

_A story without a real plot,_

_Five good reviews!_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

_On the final day of the month, a fan girl gave to me,_

_STEREOTYPES!_

_Saix being a kiss-ass,_

_Marluxia being absolutely FABULOUS,_

_A really random character death,_

_A guy getting pregnant,_

_Axel in every other fan fic,_

_OC's (cough) Mary Sues,_

_A story without a real plot,_

_Five good reviews!_

_Lots and lots of stupid Zemyx,_

_Shitty high school fan fics,_

_Kairi being a bitch,_

_And a really poorly made sex filled one shot._

Roxas gave a huge sigh of relief once it was over and winked to slash. He then looked to the crowd and smiled, expecting something of an encore.

"So," he said, "what do you think?"

The crowd threw hot sauce and rocks at him.

Slash almost threw some sause at the kid, but decided to use his top hat instead.

The end.

Yeah, I was that bored...


End file.
